the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maranda Bones
Maranda Bones (b. 1967) was a female Human journalist who specialized in writing poison-pen stories which tended to be based on false information and misreported interviews while she worked for the newspaper. Summer Petersen described her writing as "enchantingly nasty". Indeed, Melissa's writing tended to be sensationalist, and sometimes outright dishonest. Biography Early life Maranda Bones was born into a Fobble family circa 1967. Westridge years Maranda began her education at Westridge Elementary School in 1972. She was a classmate of Elizabeth Watson. Bones spent years training to become a successful spy, and eventually her work paid off and she became an expert in espionage. Bones aspired to be a journalist and an author, and used this ability to spy and eavesdrop for her articles. First NoHead War During her early days as an author, Bones wrote a biography on Supermaul, entitled Supermaul: King or Knave?. It was presumably an exaggerated history of him to gain controversy and, by extension, popularity and fame. The book was a best-seller. Although she could become invisible, wherein she was able to slip around undetected and spy on unsuspecting company, she could obtain gossip for her articles, which she later exaggerated and exploited to gain the attention of the masses. She quickly became irritating and bothersome to other people, particularly Sheriff Bladepoint and later Master Intelligence, and it also displayed her dishonest characteristics. Maranda also wrote primarily for the Perpetual Seer, though some of her articles have also appeared in other sources, such as Mutant Weekly and The Guardian. Bones worked closely with her assistant and her photographer, Dylan. ]] Bones was a journalist at the time of the First NoHead War when the NoHeads were in power. In 1991, Bones reported on the NoHead trials before the Council of Law, of people such as Ms. Vulgar NoHead and Luda Baan. She expressed visible shock when Ms. Vulgar NoHead seemingly named the Council leader, Aurora Black, as the culprit behind the atrocities committed prior to the Battle of the First NoHead Base. 2030 S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament and aftermath Because Maranda's assistant had become injured in a car crash and sent to the hospital, Summer Petersen agreed to help Maranda. This surprised Bones, as Petersen hated her, but realized she was in need of help. After deducing that Petersen had some knowledge in the subject, Bones allowed Petersen to assist her in covering the match, though Petersen tried and failed to worm her way out of it. From there, Maranda and Summer reported live from the final of the 2030 S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament, on 11 July 2030. Instead of focusing on the players, she spent the match spying on VIP Box One in which the most prominent members of the Armies of Organa were watching the game. Petersen, with Vance at the journalists' enclosure, repeatedly made corrections to her reports, until, shortly after the match ended, Bones remarked that her husband Steven Thompson was "publicity-hungry" — just as Petersen was approaching, Bones fell unconscious after Summer punched her directly in the jaw. Somehow, Maranda survived the incident, and eventually she made a full recovery. The following year, Lindsay Kellerman insulted Maranda over an article she had written. In response, Bones printed a completely false story about Kellerman toying with the mentality of Master Intelligence, Telekinibabe, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen, and even feeling lust for Donald. This resulted in Lindsay receiving hate mail from those who believed Bones' lies. Unfortunately her last article would discredit Kellerman and serve as the basis for Evans to refuse to believe Lindsay's story about Hell Burnbottom's return that would start the government's smear campaign against Kellerman and Master Intelligence. Third NoHead War In 2031, Lindsay Kellerman's story that Hell Burnbottom had returned was not believed by much of the world, as the Perpetual Seer portrayed Lindsay as an attention-seeking liar. Master Intelligence wanted to get the truth to the public, and thus instructed Melissa to meet her and Baby Strength in Ed's Motel on 14 December, 2031. As it was Melissa who laid the foundation for the Seer's defamation of Lindsay, with her initial stories about her, Master Intelligence wanted her to be the one to set the record straight. They were joined by Lindsay, who thought Master Intelligence and Melissa were "the unlikeliest pair of drinking mates he could ever have imagined." Melissa was initially taken aback that Master Intelligence wanted her to interview Lindsay, and then resentful, since Intelligence demanded that she only write exactly what Kellerman said and not portray her as the rest of the press was. Melissa claimed the Seer would not buy the story, reluctantly admitting that the government was influencing it. Master Intelligence told her that the interview would be printed in the magazine, and although Vance responded with disdain, she "eyed Intelligence shrewdly" for a few moments and then agreed. However, when she learned she was expected to conduct the interview free of charge, from the very people the campaign was against, she was furious. Because Master Intelligence was able to blackmail Melissa with the threat of reporting her support of Whammo Fireball during the skyraces to the government, Melissa grudgingly complied and wrote the article. The interview was subsequently printed in the magazine, and became its best-selling issue of all time. It was banned at Superhero School, which seemed to only increase its popularity. Evans sold the article back to the Seer after the Disciplinary Hearing of Master Intelligence and Hell Burnbottom's return became public. Several months later, in November, Lindsay Kellerman got her revenge. Lindsay Apparated with Melissa, before throwing her into a pit and trapping her there before Deteleporting away. Just a few hours later, however, an unknown individual helped her escape. She returned home with her assistant, and remained secluded indoors for an entire year. She would entertain herself by using the computer, watching television, and writing books. Her assistant would bring her food regularly. When this time period ended, she returned to her fraudulent ways. Later life In 2034, just a few months after her return, Maranda made a nine-hundred-page book called "Master Intelligence: Saint or Fraud?" It is unknown quite how Master Intelligence reacted to it. In 2042, Vance took advantage of elderly Myra Gordon's possibly fragile state of mind, in order to dig up dirt on the late Red X for her extremely critical biography. However, the use of such a powerful truth serum as Turan was heavily controlled by the government. Known works *''Master Intelligence: Saint or Fraud?'' *''Boy Team: Altruistic or Egotistical?'' *''Supermaul: King or Knave?'' Physical description Vance was described as having sandy blonde hair set in elaborate and curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles studded with rhinestones, and had thick fingers ending in two-inch nails, painted black. Her sandy blonde curls were curiously rigid, suggesting it was styled with some form of mutated hairspray. In addition, she had penciled-on eyebrows and large hands. Her tacky black painted fingernails and toenails were usually likened to claws or talons. She was known to carry with her a dragon-skin handbag. She usually wore magenta-colored robes but also wore clothes of green leather with maroon furs at the collar and sleeves. Apparently, her seclusion took a toll on her appearance, as when she showed up during the year she was in hiding, Melissa's skin was pale and her nails were chipped. She had also become obese, though she may have lost this weight by 2042. Personality and traits Melissa was extremely nosy and willing to do anything for a good story — from spying on people to sensationalizing or outright inventing stories. She also took advantage of elderly Myra Gordon's possibly fragile state of mind, in order to dig up dirt on the late Red X for her extremely critical biography, despite the use of such a powerful truth serum being heavily controlled by the government. Melissa tended to portray the people she wrote about poorly, presumably because it sold more stories. However, she could also be very vindictive. For example, after Lindsay Kellerman insulted her, Melissa printed a completely false story about Lindsay toying with the mentality of Master Intelligence, Telekinibabe, and Sebiscuits, and even feeling lust for Percy. This resulted in Lindsay receiving hate mail, but she eventually got her revenge, trapping Melissa in a hole for a year (with a supply of food and drink). After this time period was up, Melissa returned to her writing with as much gusto and as little scruples as before. Despite her inaccuracies and biased articles, Melissa seemed to be a fast writer and researcher, as she managed to finish a nine-hundred-page book in four weeks. Melissa seemed to have a somewhat low opinion of the intelligence of her average reader, based on her style of reporting. She once, in an article, referred to Lindsay Kellerman as being "shockingly impressive," only to then describe her an article published just a few months later as "a plain and lustful girl with a lot of ambition." She also stated regarding the newspaper that it "exists to sell itself." Relationships Myra Gordon In 2042 Myra Gordon travelled to New York City to meet Myra and quickly obtained vital information for her book on Red X, after her little interview she left a small note and her own copy of "Master Intelligence: Saint or Fraud?" Which was later taken by Master Intelligence, and it is unknown to whether Master Intelligence kept the book, and it is unlikely that he did. Appearances * * * *''Boys vs. Girls 2'' * Notes and references Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:1967 births Category:Females Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Obese individuals Category:American individuals Category:Perpetual Seer staff Category:Westridge students Category:Individuals with invisibility